


Hyperflowers

by fanta_sea



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, DID YOU KNOW? i really love mickey, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey Milkovich, adorable ending, basically i rewrote the break-up scene and made it less sad, fuck sammi, iggy and debbie only make short appearances but they're there for a bit so..., mickey doesn't get arrested, no break up, seasons 6-9 don't exist, thanks sophie for convincing me to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_sea/pseuds/fanta_sea
Summary: “You used to love me, now you don’t even know who I am."(a 5x12 fix-it fic - about 3 years too late - where sammi doesn't fuck things up, mickey remains a free citizen and uses his words, ian takes his meds, and iggy has a very uneventful shower)





	Hyperflowers

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to my friend sophie on twitter about gallavich after they get out of prison (oops 9x06 spoilers lmao) and she mentioned wishing that sammi and season 6 onwards didn't exist. soooo, i wrote this out in her dms and she told me to post it! a fair amount of tweaks later and here we are! so yeah thanks to sophie!
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this, as it's my first gallavich fic ever! kudos/comments are much appreciated!
> 
> (not beta'd)

Mickey’s phone buzzed on his nightstand. Groggily he picked it up, frantically hitting answer when he read the Caller ID. It was Ian. 

“Fuck! Hello?” The phone was silent. “Hello?” He asked again. Mickey brought the device away from his face, and upon seeing that the call wasn’t connected, quickly redialed. He immediately brought the phone back to his ear, willing Ian to pick up. “Come on…” He muttered to himself.

The phone rang twice before he heard a hesitant “Hey Mick.” from Ian.

Mickey sighed in relief. “The fuck are you?” He asked.

“I’m at home.” 

“Stay right the fuck there, I’m coming to you.” All Mickey heard before the call cut short was a small sigh from Ian. 

He immediately got dressed, grabbing his pants and shoes, pulling them on as fast as he physically could. He sped out of his room, almost running into Iggy who was coming out of the bathroom clad in only an off-white, old towel. Didn’t know that fucker even knew what a shower was. Mickey thought before snatching his coat off the hook and heading for the front door.

“Where the fuck are you goin’ so fast?” He heard Iggy yell from behind him.

“Gallagher’s.” He replied, slamming the door behind him. 

Mickey hopped down the stairs two at a time and set off running as soon as his feet hit the ground. He sprinted as fast as he could, not taking the time to breathe properly, wanting nothing more than to see Ian in the flesh. Safe, and alive. 

His shoes pounded the sidewalk and he turned the corner onto Gallagher’s street. Almost there. He reached the gate, breathing hard. There his was. Gallagher. Ian.  
He was sat awkwardly on the steps, his face pale, eyes red rimmed and glossy.

“The fuck you been?” Mickey asked. 

“With my mom” Ian refused to look Mickey in the eye. 

“You okay?” Ian didn’t answer. “You scared the shit out of me, Ian. The fuck did she say to you that made you run so fuckin fast?”

“I’m just like her.” Mickey blanched. “The fuck you are! Get outta here with that bullshit!” 

“I hate the meds.” He moved to face Mickey. “You gonna make me take ‘em?” 

Mickey stared at him, trying to understand where he was coming from. “You get fuckin’ nuts when you don’t.” 

Ian nodded. “You gonna wanna be with me even if I don’t?”

Mickey huffed out a breath, remaining silent. He knew it was a trick question, that Ian wasn’t himself right now.

“You used to love me, now you don’t even know who I am.” Ian spat, pulling himself up. “Shit, I don’t know who I am half the time” He turned, moving towards the front door of the house. He paused, looking back at Mickey “You don’t owe me anything.” 

“I love you.” Mickey said quickly. 

“The hell does that even mean?” Ian looked at him. His pained stare cut into Mickey like a shard of glass.

“It means we take care of each other.” 

“I don’t want you sitting around, worrying, watching me. Waiting for me to do my next crazy shit.”

“It means thick and thin. Good times, bad, sickness, health. All that shit.” Mickey continued, trying his hardest to stop their conversation going in the direction he thought it was headed. 

“You gonna marry me?” Ian asked, his expression stony, disbelief clear in his eyes. “We gonna go down to the courthouse, in some tuxes, like a couple old queens?” He continued.

“If that’s what’s it takes, yeah.” 

Ian scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks, I’ve already done that.” He breathed out a condescending laugh.  
Ian started to walk up the stairs. No. Mickey thought. I can’t let him walk away from this. I can’t let him walk away from us.

“The hell is wrong with you.” Mickey blurted out quickly to keep Ian talking. Talking. What an overstatement. Arguing more like. But Mickey’ll take what he can get.

“Too much!” Ian yelled, startling the other man. “Too much is wrong with me! That’s the problem isn’t it?” Mickey didn’t reply, too scared he’d say something that would make everything worse. “Too much is wrong with me.” Ian started to walk towards him. “And you can’t do anything about that, you can’t change it. You can’t fix me! ‘Cause I’m not broken! I don’t need to be fixed, okay! I’m me!” 

Mickey felt his eyes getting wetter as Ian kept talking. He needed to diffuse the situation, and do it fast, if he wanted to continue calling Ian his. 

“Ian,” his voice was soft. “I don’t want to change you, okay? That’s the last thing I want. I love you. I love you every way you are and every way you will one day be. I love you despite the fact that you’re bipolar, despite your hectic, overbearing family, and despite this homophobic shithole of a town. I love you in the morning, when the sun makes your hair look like fire. I love you in the evening when we watch crappy reruns of shitty tv shows. I love you despite all your flaws and all your imperfections.” Mickey paused, taking a shuddering breath. “I may not marry you today. I may not marry you next week, or next month, or even next year! But one day, one day I will marry you. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ian Gallagher. I’ll figure this shit out, we will figure this out. Together. Because we’re a team. You’re my fucking family, man. I’m not letting you go that easy.”

Mickey’s eyes never left Ians. They were both crying now, tears falling freely down their cheeks. Ian, trying his hardest to stop the sobs from leaving his body, collapsed forwards, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s shoulders. He clutched him tightly and hid his face in Mickey’s neck. Mickey grabbed at Ian’s back, wishing more than anything that he’d never have to let go.

“I’m sorry.” Ian croaked into Mickey’s skin. “I’m so sorry.” His sobs were wracking his body, causing him to shake so violently Mickey had to hold him as tight as possible to keep him upright.

“It’s okay, I know. It’s okay.” Mickey said, replying in a soft voice. “We’ll figure this out. We’ll get through this.” 

They stood there for a while, simply holding each other on a cold Chicago street, Mickey still whispering comforts into Ian’s hair and Ian’s fingers curled viselike in the fabric of Mickey’s coat. 

They stood there until they both felt strong enough to go inside.

Ian finally released Mickey, giving him a watery smile. He grabbed Mickey’s hand, pulling him up the stairs and into the Gallaghers’ home. The house was quiet and empty, the other Gallaghers’ being god-knows-where.

Once in Ian’s room, they laid on his childhood bed, curled around each other. Mickey’s fingers were gentle in Ian’s hair as blue eyes stared into green. 

Eventually, the sky outside darkened, stars covered by light pollution. The street lamps cast a warm glow in through the window and across the room. Mickey watched as Ian’s eyes fluttered closed, sleep finally overwhelming the redheaded Gallagher. 

Mickey watched him sleep for a few moments more, before kissing him gently on the forehead. He eventually followed Ian into slumber, lulled to sleep only by the sound of Ian’s soft snores and the nightlife noises of Canaryville, Chicago.

\----------

A month or so later, the Gallaghers (and honorary Gallaghers) were all downstairs in the Gallagher house. Kev, V and Fiona stood in the kitchen drinking beer and talking; Fiona’s hasty marriage, the Alibi, and Gemma and Amy were the most common topics of conversation. Lip sat with Debbie at the dining room table helping her with her homework whilst Carl tried his best to annoy them. Mickey and Ian sat curled up on the couch in the living room, the TV playing lowly in the background, watching Liam colour in dinosaurs on the floor.

The TV was playing the local news but Mickey and Ian paid no attention, they were too busy just enjoying sitting with each other (Lip would’ve called it nauseating). But then Mickey’s ears caught the sound of a very familiar name being mentioned. 

“Samantha Slott was arrested yesterday on the North side of Chicago for breaking and entering, assault, car theft, and carrying an illegal firearm. She faces up to 25 years in prison. Her trials will be on the...” The reporter continued droning on.  
“Hey Debs, get in here! Come see this!” Mickey yelled to his second favourite red haired Gallagher, startling the first one who was dozing on his chest.

“Wha- holy shit!” Debbie walked in and immediately noticed the TV screen. “Yes!” She laughed, pumping the air with her fist. “I can’t believe they got her! This is the best day of my life! 

Mickey chuckled. “That fuckhead will not be bothering us for quite some time.”  
“I have to go tell everyone!” Debbie near squealed before running back to the kitchen to share the news.

“What was that all about?” Ian questioned looking up at Mickey from where he rested his head on his chest. 

“I’ll explain properly later. Mostly just happy that she won’t be looming over our shoulders no more. The spiteful bitch.” Mickey smiled down at him, Ian smiled back.  
“Yeah that’ll be nice.” A soft look passed across his features. They stared at each other for a moment.

They were quiet again for a while, watching as the news turned to a late night talk show. “Hey,” Mickey whispered, shaking Ian gently. Ian looked up at him. “D’you remember to take your meds?”

Ian gave him a small, nervous smile. “Yeah, I remembered.”

“Good,” Mickey said, kissing the crown of Ian’s head. “I’m proud of you. You worked out your shit, man. That’s tough shit for a southsider. But ya did it.” Mickey smiled down at the redhead before turning his attention back to the TV. 

Ian kept staring at Mickey, in awe of the man. He was amazed that he was so lucky to have ended up with someone like Mickey. He often felt undeserving at times. It wasn’t like Mickey was perfect. In fact he was far from it. But he was perfect for Ian.  
“I love you.” Ian blurted. 

Mickey’s smile grew and a rosy blush flooded his cheeks. He pecked the top of Ian’s head. “Yeah,” He breathed out a laugh “Love you too, firecrotch.”


End file.
